guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellison.dean/Spirit Nuker
(cur) (last) 04:32, 14 April 2007 Rebeccamurii (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 03:45, 25 March 2007 Aceaxe (Talk | contribs) m (added "name" function to Nuker and Healer template link. Previously the Healer template would download with the wrong file name) *(cur) (last) 15:50, 21 March 2007 192.91.171.42 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 15:10, 20 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 05:09, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 05:08, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 02:16, 18 January 2007 24.205.26.254 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 02:15, 18 January 2007 24.205.26.254 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 18:24, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) *(cur) (last) 06:51, 17 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) (→Other Variations) *(cur) (last) 00:27, 17 January 2007 ImbrilShadowfire (Talk | contribs) (rv Vandalism in last edit (blanking)) *(cur) (last) 00:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) *(cur) (last) 00:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Strategy) *(cur) (last) 00:26, 17 January 2007 Jinkas (Talk | contribs) m (rv, page blanking) *(cur) (last) 00:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) *(cur) (last) 00:26, 17 January 2007 71.236.208.28 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 18:07, 16 January 2007 Jawn Sno (Talk | contribs) m (→Other Variations) *(cur) (last) 22:55, 13 January 2007 71.72.39.224 (Talk) (→Other Variations) *(cur) (last) 17:52, 10 January 2007 87.0.230.140 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 02:15, 10 January 2007 Gutas (Talk | contribs) (→Strategy) *(cur) (last) 02:14, 10 January 2007 Gutas (Talk | contribs) (→Strategy) *(cur) (last) 20:50, 9 January 2007 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 23:01, 8 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 23:01, 8 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 04:01, 5 January 2007 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) (→Variation: Spirit Healer) *(cur) (last) 03:40, 5 January 2007 68.65.52.139 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 14:19, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 14:19, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Spirit Nuker moved to Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 14:12, 15 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by Not a fifty five (talk); changed back to last version by Token Cleric) *(cur) (last) 04:48, 15 October 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 09:54, 4 October 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 01:20, 4 October 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 20:34, 5 September 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) m (-cleanup, +trivia) *(cur) (last) 03:51, 2 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 03:50, 2 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 00:58, 30 August 2006 Cwingnam2000 (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 17:45, 24 August 2006 Sir On The Edge (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills - It was not using the optimum ammount of atribute points) *(cur) (last) 14:46, 24 August 2006 137.155.191.103 (Talk) (→Other Variations) *(cur) (last) 01:21, 15 August 2006 Starlight (Talk | contribs) m (Word usage fix) *(cur) (last) 00:52, 11 August 2006 69.157.55.14 (Talk) (Channeling is not needed for this build) *(cur) (last) 15:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 10:47, 23 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Doom and Boom moved to Rt/any Spirit Nuker: Doom, which the original name was based on, is no longer part of the build. This variation of the build is superior to the original, so the name change was necessary.) *(cur) (last) 10:42, 23 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 03:50, 11 July 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 03:39, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 03:38, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 03:37, 7 July 2006 Crazyman111 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 16:46, 2 July 2006 72.133.215.127 (Talk) (→Gear) *(cur) (last) 09:06, 24 June 2006 Cudanny (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 23:42, 19 June 2006 XxHiroshinZxX (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 08:17, 16 June 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 23:56, 15 June 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) (→Introduction) *(cur) (last) 17:01, 15 June 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - +headgear) *(cur) (last) 16:51, 15 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/Any Doom and Boom moved to Rt/any Doom and Boom: ...) *(cur) (last) 16:29, 15 June 2006 Token Cleric (Talk | contribs) m (Doom and Boom moved to Rt/Any Doom and Boom: Error in the title when the page was first constructed.) *(cur) (last) 16:20, 15 June 2006 68.65.52.139 (Talk)